


Dancing

by BlueshirtBirdie



Series: 30 Day Femslash Challenge - Pepper/Victoria [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 30 Day Femslash Challenge, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 02:26:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1588253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueshirtBirdie/pseuds/BlueshirtBirdie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In public, they're strictly platonic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing

Stark Industries regularly held galas, and although they were a lot of work to prepare, Pepper didn’t mind them all too much. It was good to see other companies’ CEOs in a non-business environment, and sometimes, late night deals or innovation would happen over drinks. Pepper was expecting much of the same tonight, but she was still a little nervous. Tonight was different, and slightly more dangerous.

Since getting into the security industry and the fall of SHIELD, SI had attracted a lot of attention, some of it unwanted. Pepper knew there were many people and organizations who wanted to take them down, and at a big event like tonight, it made her a little jumpy. They had made the premises extremely secure, but Pepper still worried. If she had learned anything in the past few years, it was that something could always go wrong, no matter how safe you thought you were.

She spent the first hour of the gala flitting among the various other businesspeople, filling the obligatory social quota. It distracted her from her worry, but not enough that it completely went away. She kept her eye out for anything unusual or suspicious, knowing she looked a little paranoid but unable to help herself.

Suddenly there was a hand on Pepper’s arm, and she jolted.

“Relax, it’s just me.” Pepper turned to see Victoria behind her, and felt a wave of relief.

“Hello, Victoria. Sorry, I think I had too much coffee earlier. I’m a little jumpy.” Both of them knew that wasn’t true, but Pepper didn’t want to say the real reason for her nervousness in front of all these people. Victoria raised an eyebrow, but didn’t say anything about it.

“Come dance with me. You look like you need to wind down.”

Pepper almost protested, but she couldn’t resist when Victoria was looking at her like that. There were plenty of other people dancing now, so at least they would blend right in. She slipped her arm into Victoria’s, and she looked across at her, managing a faint smile.

“This is our first dance, isn’t it?” Pepper said, letting her hand rest on Victoria’s waist, the other holding Victoria’s hand. Victoria smiled a little, amused.

“So it is. I hope I’m good enough at dancing for you,” Victoria said, leading Pepper as they danced slowly around the floor. Pepper knew she was leaning a bit too close to Victoria for them to be interpreted as friends, but then again, she wasn’t sure she wanted to lie about this to people. People could think what they wanted, and she wasn’t going to be ashamed of being with another woman.

“You’re better than I am. I like to think I’m good at leading in a lot of different areas, but dancing is not one of them.” Pepper chuckled, finally feeling some of her apprehension dissolve away. Her nerves still felt a little like they were buzzing, but in a good way. She couldn’t remember the last time she’d enjoyed herself at a gala this much.

“That’s okay. I think you’re doing just fine.” Victoria smiled, and when the song came to an end, she pressed a gentle kiss to Pepper’s cheek. Pepper felt her face immediately flush bright red, but Victoria was already slipping away to talk to someone else.

“I’ll see you later, Ms. Potts.” Victoria’s expression was innocent, as if their dance had been entirely platonic, and she turned to go talk to Maria, leaving Pepper behind, trying to force down her blush.

“Don’t you ‘Ms. Potts’ me,” Pepper muttered under her breath, her eyes lingering on Victoria and the way she moved as she walked away. If Victoria continued to look attractive in that damn suit all night, there might be a different kind of dancing later. And Pepper had a feeling neither of them would object to that at all.


End file.
